


The Promised Neverland

by IamNormal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Gore, Chisa In Despair, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Despair, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Human Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, TPN x Danganropa, kids are confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNormal/pseuds/IamNormal
Summary: We were all happy, joyful, hopeful and we all would treat each other equally over all it was a perfect world in a small orphanage!! We were all happy with our life’s and we had a  perfect mom named Chisa!!Or so we thoughtDanganropa x TPN
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

\- - - - - -

There were once 17 of us 

\- - - - - -

“She won’t be able to catch me here!!”

\- - - - - -

Once..

\- - - - - -

“Aha!! I caught you Hinata!!!” 

“M-mother Yukizome??”

\- - - - - -

We all were just ordinary orphans just waiting for a family…

\- - - - - -

“Mhm!! Now you sweetheart why don’t we get going I already found the others!!”

“Ugh you always win!! It’s not fair!!!”

\- - - - - -

Or so… I thought 

\- - - - - -

It was dinner that day it happened 

\- - - - - -

“Oh looks like she got you last..Congrats”

“It looks like we have to get going Nanami-san here is hard to hold for someone as weak as me”

\- - - - - -

When a horrible truth was revealed 

\- - - - - -

“We are really happy for you Hanamura!!!”

“We wish the best!!”

“Even if you were a stanky pervert I guess we will miss you”

“Oh!! Oh!! Ibuki will always miss your cooking!!!”

“Write letters to us!!!”

“Thank you all so much I promise you I will write letters to you all!! I could never forget you!!!”

\- - - - - -

A horrible truth about this orphanage...

\- - - - - -

“It will be fine Hinata…Promise you’ll stay strong for me…”

“Nanami??? Wait no I don’t want you to… you promised...Komaeda promised…”

“Please…”

“I-“

\- - - - - -

A horrible truth about us ....

\- - - - - -

“Are you sure??”

“Komaeda?”

“Komaeda??”

“KOMAEDA?! NO STOP IT”

“STOP IT YOUR GOING TO-“

“I am sorry Hinata-kun…”

“I… failed protecting her and you…”

“Hah I failed..”

“I failed..”

“You didn’t..”

“You and the others...”

“I am giving you an opportunity…” 

“Komaeda you're not in the right mind, don't!!”

“Goodbye

Hinata-kun…”

“I hope to see you succeed in the afterlife..”

\- - - - - -

A story filled with so much hope...

With...so...much despair...

...

How did this even happen?!


	2. Chapter 1 Orphanage or Farm??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinatas POV

\- - - - - -  
December, 20, 1956  
\- - - - - -  
“..Hinata-kun…”

“Hinata-kun?!”

“HINATA!”

*POW*

“Ow what the hell Komaeda?!” I mumbled as Komaeda just threw a pillow at me

He looked me in the eyes with one of his stricter moods after I pulled away the pillow.. It's really scary to think of it for someone who always smiles so carefree and happy without a care in the world… He is also holding Nanami with him on his right hand while his other is holding his hip…

“Alright alright I am up!!” I yawned as I got up

“You both need to start waking up on time mother Yukizome and the others were really worried about you two!!” he let out a tired sigh 

“Mmm 5 more minutes at least?? Please Komaeda??” Me and Nanami both yell in unison pleading Komeada with our tired faces 

“Look I can’t cover for you both forever so you gotta start learning how to deal with it!!!” He lectured as we both laid whining he sighed and continued “your lucky I don’t splash you out with water just like mother ...mmm maybe I should just tell her myself instead” he smirked as we all knew what would happen if she caught us slacking off we suddenly both got on our feet and wasted no time doing our bedrooms..

“Ahaha that’s the spirit ” he laughed as he clapped his hands. We were both headed to the bathroom to wash ourselves up when Komeada said something..

“Also be sure to get down for breakfast today it’s Hanamura-kun’s last day here before he leaves for his foster parents and it would disappoint him greatly if you morons missed one of his meals” and with that Komeada shut the door while we were brushing our teeth..

“Mmm Hinata??” 

“Yes Nanami??”

“Do you think when Hanamura gets adopted will he forget about us?!”

I looked over to Nanami as she finished with a gloomy face on her.. It was really sad to look at.. Hanamura could never..forget us.. I need her to know that…

“Of course not!!! He’s not like that, we're not like that we’ve known each other ever since birth.. we were all happy with each other just like a family.. I can promise you that even if he was the most selfish person in the world he couldn’t forget about us since we all care for each other, we all love one another and nobody would forget their loved ones!!!” I lectured her gripping my hands on hers

She smiled and looked towards me “Thank you Hinata.. you are truly something.. else”

“Now come on! The others are waiting for us!!” I let go and she nodded looking a bit flushed as we both made it down stairs…

\- - - - - -

“Awww we are going to miss eating food like this” 

“Might as well enjoy every last bite!!”

“How about we take a picture of this moment?? Yea??”

“Everyone say CHEESE”

“CHEESE!!!!”

\- - - - - -

We all giggled as Koizim took the photo and gave it to Hamumura as he smiled and looked up at us with a grateful smile as all of us 16 just stood there and smile 

“T-thank you thank you so much I will never forget you guys!! no way!!!” He cries 

“Take it easy Hamumura-kun we all would miss you too” Komeada laughed 

“Hump anyways let’s hurry up bastards this will be our last game of tag together so we better make it longer than normal” Kuzuryu huffed as we all looked at each other and nodded as we all walked out the door to go outside...

“Alright you kids have fun and please be safe!! I don’t want any broken bones!!” Mother Yukizome waved

“Yes Mother Yukizome!!!” We all yelled in unison 

“Alright you children are free to go!!” She smiled

We went outside and played tag. We all liked to play it together since everyone is included!!! Mother Yukizome likes to play with us sometimes but she always wins. She's even better than Nanami!! Komeada doesn’t play though he says that he’d rather be in the shade so he’s the one with the timer for the game!! 

\- - - - - -

The game of tag ended and we all enjoyed ourselves to the fullest!! It was time for dinner now.. The last meal and the last time we are ever going to be together…

“Thanks for the food!!! Hanamura!!”

We all ate in silence since we really didn’t want someone from our group to leave us… time surely flies…

\- - - - - -

“Now children we are very grateful for each other and one another!! Let us all say our thanks and goodbyes to TeruTeru Hanamura!!”

One by one we all thanked him and said our goodbyes and prayers

“Bye!!! Ibuki will really miss your cooking, thank you!!!”

“I drew this for you.. hopefully you’d like it!!!”

“Here’s a walkie talkie man tell us about the outside world!!!!”

“B-be c-careful!!”

“Even if you were a nasty pervert I guess we will miss you…”

“Please write letters to us too!!”

“Thank you… Thank you all so much I promise again I will never forget you all!! I will use the walkie talkie and I promise I will write you a lot of letters no matter what!!!” He smiled as he held Mother Yukizome hand as he was all dressed and waved at us as he nodded to Mother as they both walked off 

We all sighed at the sight of someone leaving so soon...Komaeda left saying that it’s now bedtime for us and we should go. We all got to go to bed until…

“Hey isn’t that Hanamuras chef hat…” I mumbled picking the object up

“I guess he left it behind.. we should give it to him right Komaeda?” Nanami questioned looking up to Komaeda 

Komaeda stayed silent for a moments 

…

“Sure but, don’t get caught you two the gate is forbidden to us and you know I would not like you two to get caught!!” He strictly warned..

With that we ran out of the orphanage and to the gate hopefully Hanamura is still there!!! When we saw the gate opened we had our high hopes that we were going to give his chef hat back we entered in the gate and we saw a carriage so we assumed he was in there we rushed towards the carriage and what we saw….

He’s dead…

A flower…

He was stabbed with a flower…

….  
No

NO

WHAT HAPPENED  
….

Nanami looked at me with the same shocked expression that I wore

Footsteps…

We heard footsteps..

Out of fear we both hid under the carriage 

Soon..

We heard voices…

“Well well well if it isn’t one of the elites…”

“We are truly lucky after waiting so long to feast them all!!”

“Say Yukizome.. how long is it before the other elites shipment…”

“Not long grandmother has planned for it to be in 6 months…”

“NOT LONG?!”

“Wait till I finish..”

“We are going to give you the top two kids Nanami and Hinata…”

“Mm? How about that kid Komaeda??”

“He’s sick his brain maybe great but it can cause sickness..”

“Demons don’t get sick!!”

“Fine you may have him as an experiment whether you get sick or not but there are a certain price you have to pay for those three..”

“Of course you know we never fail to pay the price”

“They will also be given to the one”

“Mm you both are excused take the body with you”

“Of course”

CLINK

“Mhm?”

One of the demons walked closer but it was really slow giving me and Nanami an opportunity to run and sneak away without anyone noticing…

Before we knew it we were back in the orphanage…

“So we are just food huh?!” I mumbled shaking and crying

“We are all going to die”

“All of us?”

“N-no Hinata we are people we aren’t food we are going to tell the others and escape I promise...” she cried as she slapped me

“D-don’t give up hope yet..” she mumbled as she turned to our bedrooms..

“Come on let’s get some sleep right now...” 

“O-ok”

We both went to bed but, Nanami said that she was going to the bathroom quick

I saw the rest of them sleeping while Komaeda was reading in his bed..He looked at me with a puzzled look..

“Hinata-kun??” He questioned in a quiet voice “Where is Nanami-san?”

“K-komaeda” I ran to him and threw myself into his arms as I gave him a hug…

He didn’t complain and instead hugged me back, rubbing my back for comfort..

Until Nanami came back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo thanks for reading this story kudos make my day my work is 100% allowed to be criticized and tell me whether to keep going or not
> 
> Also a bit of Komahinami here if you guys don’t mind 😋😋
> 
> Anyways by thanks for reading and have a great day 💕💕💕
> 
> Ps. thank so much for the support on the prologue it really made my day💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo I am glad you’re decided to read this!!! Kudos make my day!! Criticism is a 100 percent allowed I am not a really good writer but I will try my best!!!


End file.
